Birthday Gift
by Expressive Dissonance
Summary: It's Zack's birthday and Cloud has no idea what to get him! Luckily, Cloud stumbles across a little something that gives him the perfect inspiration! Zack/Cloud. Collab with xiaa.


A/N: For those who don't remember, my former penname is Quiet N Cryptic, but a year or so ago, I did a collab project with the artist xiaa that was turned into a comic ( bdaygift. smackjeeves. com ). I never got around to posting the story version, so here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

"Thank goodness that's over with," Cloud sighed in relief as he eagerly made his way to Zack's apartment. He'd been waiting all day to get back here and spend time with his boyfriend and maybe trick him into telling him what he wanted for his birthday. There had to be _something_ he could do for Zack today…

Several knocks on the door proved fruitless, but a quick dig in his pocket revealed the keycard Zack had given him when they'd begun dating, despite his protests.

A quick flick had the door smoothly sliding open and he winced a bit at the sight before him. In typical Zack fashion, the apartment had been left a mess, clothes, papers and various other knick knacks strewn about like a child's playpen.

"Gods, Zack, you're such a pig sometimes…" he groaned, grimacing as he automatically picked up a plate covered in pizza grease.

"I should get him a maid," he muttered, tossing dirty clothing he'd gathered into a corner for washing later.

He followed a trail of soggy clothing that lead towards the bedroom, his boots kicking the wet mess into a more manageable pile. After he'd finally gotten them all, he gingerly picked the pile up, cursing Zack for being so _messy._

The faint sound of paper fluttering caught his attention, and he turned from dumping the clothing to see that a magazine had fallen from beneath the pile. Curious, he bent to pick it up, automatically scanning the page it was on; almost immediately after, his face flamed in embarrassment.

He immediately slammed it shut. "I should've known he'd have something like this laying around…"

Unbidden, his eyes strayed to the magazine's cover, curiosity replacing the embarrassment. He stared in bemusement at the pretty female model, blindfolded and on her knees, with the words Endless Fantasy spread across the page.

"…it's a woman…"

_What the hell is Zack doing looking at girls?_ A sudden surge of jealously had him scowling, and he soon found himself flipping through more of the pages, growing more and more worried as he noticed the various costumes and skimpy outfits the women were wearing.

_I know we don't see each other very often, what with me training and him going on missions all the time, but does he really need this?_ He wondered, staring a particular picture of an ample-chested woman holding a man's cock between her breasts with a rapturous expression on her face.

_Then again, Zack does get a little enthusiastic…maybe I'm not enough for him sometimes…_

"No," he said aloud, scowling fiercely at the magazine.

"He'd tell me if he liked girls…it's just the outfits," he decided. _I could always try some of this stuff and see if he likes it_, he thought.

He contemplated the catalog wondering which things would appeal to Zack more. Kitten cosplay, school girl uniform, maid outfit, nurse's uniform, zebra striped lace underwear, lingerie, dominatrix outfit…he knew by this point that he was beyond embarrassed as he imagined himself surprising Zack with that stuff on; it was bound to get a positive response, he knew.

He worried his lip, eyeing the sky-high prices in the magazine. "Yikes! That's more than I make in a week! Maybe I can find a cheaper place somewhere…"

...

* * *

"Your precious puppy is late, Angeal," Genesis said, as his friend checked over the list of Seconds they were going to train in a few minutes.

"He's not answering his phone," Angeal said worriedly.

Genesis huffed and crossed his arms. "I'm going to go retrieve my porn mag from his quarters. If I see him, I'll tell him to come here."

Angeal gaped. "What the hell? You're giving my student porn?!"

Genesis impatiently waved him away. "Relax, he only wanted to borrow it; I'm going to go get it from his room if it makes you feel any better."

"….why does that _not_ make me feel any better?" the dark-haired First Class muttered as his friend strode off to get back what was rightfully his.

...

* * *

Cloud stared at the comic on the bed, his tongue poked out in concentration as he tried to copy the pose of the woman in the magazine. He had almost everything right, but…

_I don't have any breasts to pull it off,_ he thought in embarrassment. He sighed before redoubling his efforts, a frown of intense focus on his face as he leaned further over the bed.

"Maybe if I push my arms together it'll look like…like…"

"Like a negative A cup boy trying to pose for a girl magazine?" a smug voice interjected, startling Cloud into jumping away from the bed and flipping the magazine closed like he had a dirty secret to hide.

"Ah! Commander Rhapsodos, what are you doing in here?!"

"I could ask the same thing," the redhead said, making no attempt to conceal the mirth in his voice, "but it's plainly obvious that you're getting ready for your close up."

"N-no! I was just-! That is..." Cloud stopped, his slowly warming cheeks making Genesis eye him with keen interest.

"So what were you doing?"

Cloud sighed and looked down before swallowing and looking back up to meet the amused gaze of his commanding officer to begin his explanation.

The things he did for Zack…

...

* * *

"…and that's what happened, Sir," the trooper finished, shame causing him to avert his gaze once more. Not only had the man caught him looking like a fool, but now he knew that Cloud couldn't even keep his boyfriend's _interest._

A quick, sneaking glance revealed a thoughtful-looking Genesis, who was idly tapping his chin as if thinking though a particularly difficult problem.

He expected a laugh. He expected ridicule. He expected some kind of snide remark. But what he didn't expect was for a gloved hand to latch onto his wrist and start pulling him towards the doorway.

"I know just the thing to help you with your problem!"

...

* * *

"Gods, Angeal was even more of a buzz kill than usual today. Wonder who shoved a stick up _his_ ass?" Zack groaned as he tiredly peeled his muddy, soiled boots off his aching feet.

Sure, today was his birthday, but it didn't _feel_ like it, what with the extra training his mentor had saddled him with and running all over the slums chasing after Wutaian spies.

He stood and stretched, his eyes taking in the near-spotless ambiance in his apartment. He lit up at the sight, fully aware of what it meant.

"Cloud must have come by! Maybe he's still here," he wondered aloud, trudging to the bedroom to see if he might still be in.

The interior of the bedroom was dark as Zack felt along the wall for the light switch, but he could clearly hear the steady breathing that indicated that someone was in the room, and he could make out bright hair in the darkness thanks to his enhanced eyesight.

"Yo, Cloud, why're you sittin' in the dark like a…"

The rest of his sentence died in his throat as he finally flicked the light switch and his gaze landed on one of the most beautiful sights he'd ever seen.

Cloud lay fast asleep on Zack's bed, curled on his side with one hand tucked underneath himself and the other loosely balled up by his face. Pale lashes fluttered at the sound of his voice, and Zack found himself drifting closer as he took in the sight of what Cloud was wearing.

"Sweet Shiva," he murmured breathlessly as his eyes traveled from the black and white striped stockings shaping Cloud's slender calves up to the scandalously short maid's dress with its fancy white frills and lacy black material. Finally, he looked at the top area and gaped as two small mounds of what looked like breasts were cradled in the bodice of the dress.

Mesmerized, Zack found himself nearly drooling as he carefully crawled over Cloud's sleeping form and eased his hands up to disbelievingly feel the front of the dress. Thankfully, it was nothing but a padded bra that he'd be more than happy to rid his boyfriend of, but…

"Holy shit," he breathed, hands running over Cloud's legs. "This is the best birthday present _ever._"

Cloud muttered in his sleep and shifted, but it wasn't until Zack bluntly lifted the hem of the dress and guffawed loudly at the sight of dainty, striped silk panties perfectly matching the stockings, that Cloud squeaked in surprise and instantly jerked to alertness.

The sight of Zack's grinning face looming over him had him wishing he could sink into the bed with the weight of his shame and embarrassment.

"Zack! W-when did you get in?" Conscious of his current state of dress, he tried to curl up only to be stopped by Zack's knee between his thighs and the sharp tug of Zack refusing to let go of the dress.

"A few minutes ago," he said absently, his eyes still tracing the blond's body in that sinfully cut dress. Cloud wanted to squirm, but he was supposed to be seducing Zack, not acting like some blushing maiden!

"Not that I'm complaining," his boyfriend murmured, leisurely trailing his hand over Cloud's ass before giving it a teasing squeeze, "but where'd you get the idea for _this_?"

At the reminder, Cloud took a deep breath before looking boldly up at the dark-haired man, who lightly kissed his jaw. "I wanted it to be a surprise…"

"Surprise," Zack said wryly as Cloud pressed at his chest to be let up. He thought about refusing—boy did he ever—but he relented after another insistent push, and rolled onto his elbows to watch with undisguised interest as Cloud stood beside the bed and hastily straightened the outfit. The blond clasped his hands at the front of the dress as a nervous smile flitted onto his face.

_"And remember! A good maid smiles and makes her master feel good!"_

_Now or never I guess_…Cloud thought, resisting the urge to squirm. He lightly cleared his throat and gave a bright smile. "Happy Birthday, Master! How may I be of service to you?"

Torn between laughter and arousal, Zack levered himself up a bit and stared in bemusement at Cloud, who watched him back. He had so many questions, but no idea where to start. "Cloud…where the hell did you get that outfit?"

"You look tense," the younger teen said, easily avoiding the question as he eased his way back onto the bed and knelt between Zack's thighs. A light nudge was all it took to make Zack lean back and spread his legs wider, and he reached out for the hem of his boyfriend's pants, his fingers much surer than he thought they'd be. "You'll be more comfortable without these," he said as sternly as possible.

"Yes, sir," Zack purred, raising his hips so Cloud could slide his pants down his legs.

Cloud was pleased to note the lack of underwear on Zack and licked his lips in anticipation as his cock sprang free of the pants, hard and ready.

"Gods," Zack said, staring down at Cloud in wonder. "If you looked at me like that all the time…"

The blond felt his lips twitch in amusement as he clutched at Zack's thigh with one hand and wrapped his other around Zack's cock. "You talk too much," he whispered, and lowered his mouth.

Zack felt himself tense at the feel of that hot mouth sliding down, slick, tight, and eager. The sight of Cloud's head bobbing over him, his lips stretched and full was enough to make him moan. His hand crept down to try and hold onto soft blond spikes as Cloud tongued his slit with measured slowness, his teasing pace nearly driving Zack insane. He made a faint sound of irritation as his fingers met the patterned lace of the hat, and he made a light tugging motion to get Cloud's attention.

Cloud's mouth slid away with a wet noise that made him want to drag him back down, but he cleared his throat enough to say, "You don't need that, you know."

Licking his lips, Cloud blinked at Zack in puzzlement before he finally got the meaning of his words. He touched the hat and looked at his boyfriend dubiously. "You want me to take it off? But it took forever for me to get it on right!"

Zack sighed and leaned up before reaching forward to move his hands to the back of the dress and slid the zipper halfway down in one quick motion.

"Hey!" Cloud protested, squirming fitfully.

"Relax," Zack said, his fingers deftly unclasping the bra his boyfriend was wearing. "You can keep the hat, but this bra—" here, he tossed it somewhere behind himself "—has gotta go."

"But I thought you liked—" Cloud's teeth clicked together with the sudden force he used to stop himself from blurting the truth—that he'd been snooping in Zack's porn and trying to reenact his fantasies without permission.

"Thought I liked…?"

"Never mind," Cloud muttered, looking guiltily away Zack as the older teen stroked his hands over Cloud's partially exposed back before re-zipping the dress.

"A-aren't you going to take it off?" Cloud asked in surprise.

Zack's grin made him stare back warily, but to Cloud's relief, Zack merely studied him, knowing that there was something up…but he seemed to be choosing to ignore it. "Well…since you went to the trouble of putting this on, we might as well make the most of it," was all he said with a smug smirk before kissing Cloud.

Cloud shifted against his thigh and made a light sound before rising from the bed.

"What's wrong?" Zack asked in concern, reaching out to try and snag his wrist and bring him back onto the bed.

"Nothing," Cloud said, but the slightly breathless tone gave him away.

"Ah," Zack said, interest lighting his eyes as he rose from the bed to follow. His next grab successfully caught the blond and he hugged Cloud to him from behind, hands roaming around thin, silk-clad hips as he pressed his lips to Cloud's neck.

"Are you hard under here?" he asked, teasingly sliding his hands under the skirt and slowly rotating his hips against Cloud's as he steadily walked him towards the wall.

"Thinking about it is driving me crazy," he whispered as he traced Cloud's ear with his tongue. "Brace yourself against the wall."

He wanted to curse Zack, call him a tease, or maybe make another attempt at seducing him, but the only thing that came from his lips was a moan as Zack slowly lifted the skirt, his sword callused palms rasping against Cloud's skin where it showed between the garter and stockings.

Shakily, he leaned against the wall, his legs threatening to turn to jelly as he felt Zack plucking at the lace underwear before stretching it to the side. His fingers teased the cleft of Cloud's ass, and it was all the blond could do to keep from whimpering.

"Lube?" Zack asked, pulling his lips from Cloud's neck.

Blushing hotly, Cloud fumbled for the front pocket of the dress before hastily tugging the bottle of oil out and shoving it into Zack's hands.

"_Somebody's_ ready to go," the older boy teased, even as he hurriedly oiled himself.

"You talk too much," Cloud complained again, pushing back impatiently.

Taking the hint, Zack carefully lifted the skirt; a grin stole over his face as he caught sight of the decidedly feminine panties Cloud was wearing. The lace that was lining the striped silk made for an interesting combination and it likely felt just as good as it looked on Cloud. His hand snuck around the front to feel at the crotch of the panties and Cloud's sudden groan when Zack cupped him was more than a little pleasing.

His other hand disappeared underneath the striped underwear and one finger carefully traced between his cheeks; ignoring Cloud's impatient noise, Zack took his time sliding his finger inside and stretching him before adding a second, then a third. He knew Cloud was eager and more than ready, but he wouldn't hurt him for the world.

Cloud keened in frustration as Zack took his sweet time. He knew that his boyfriend was afraid that he'd hurt him one day, but he wasn't some fragile piece of glass that would break with a single tap. He opened his mouth to protest…and then he forgot about everything but the pleasure he felt arching up his spine and making him pant when Zack's fingers began deliberately brushing over a certain something.

There was a reason Zack always got his way when Cloud wanted to move things along, after all.

Cloud let out a disappointed breath when Zack's hand finally retreated, but then he felt one of Zack's hands pushing his underwear to the side, and looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend, who had a smug little smile on his face. Catching his look, Zack leaned forward and kissed him, tongue sliding against his own with slow, sure confidence.

After a moment, Zack pulled back and licked his lips, eyes shining with gratitude, lust, and love. "Ready?"

"Zack."

The older boy chuckled as he stepped closer and positioned himself between Cloud's cheeks. "Stupid question, huh?"

"Mhmm," Cloud agreed, his entire being focused on the slow push of Zack's slick cock as he rocked inside, igniting Cloud's nerves and making him clench his fists against the wall.

"Fuck," Zack breathed, stilling himself against the urge to fuck Cloud into the wall hard and fast until they were both too tired to stand anymore.

_Don't wanna rush this…_

Cloud moaned low in his throat as Zack began to move, one hand firmly holding the lacy panties to the side, while the other rested on the wall above Cloud's white knuckled fists.

He intended to take it slow. To savor the moment and tease them both until there was nothing left but to let go, but with Cloud shivering and arching beneath him, there was no way he was going to be able to keep this up.

He lengthened his thrusts, enjoying Cloud's breathless cries and pleading as he withdrew his cock with agonizing slowness before meeting those urgent little cries of demand. Zack could feel himself sweating with the need to hold back. Ever conscious of Cloud's needs, he shifted his hand inside the silky underwear and began to slowly stroke Cloud, his grip relentless and firm; he made a low noise of appreciation when Cloud rewarded him by clenching down around him and crying out, his hips jerking in his grip as he spilled himself over Zack's hand.

"Cloud," was all he could manage. And he couldn't tell if it was an oath, a beginning, or a curse; every time they did this, Zack felt like the world had narrowed down to the two of them and no one else.

When he finally came, it was Cloud's name that he grunted, and Cloud's body that he filled as he shuddered, eyes closing tight in pleasure.

Together, they sunk down onto the floor, and Zack was content to stay there, comfortably nestled around and within Cloud's body, lightly nuzzling the boy's hair, but there was a faint sound of protest from beneath him, which prompted him to ask, "What's wrong?"

There was only a slight moment of hesitation as he wriggled back against Zack's warmth. "You stretched the panties and now they're all messed up," he muttered, hoping Zack wouldn't laugh at him for thinking of such trivial things.

Zack chuckled softly, then lightly ran his hand down Cloud's hip, a lazy grin spreading across his face. "I'll be more than happy to get you more."

Cloud scoffed, happy that his boyfriend couldn't see his face. "They're too expensive! If Genesis hadn't come over and taken me to go buy it, I never would've—" He clapped his hands over his mouth and stiffened.

"Genesis? What was Genesis doing over here and why did he buy you girls' underwear?"

Cloud was fully prepared to stay silent, when Zack suddenly said, "You were going through my porn, weren't you?"

"I-"

"How else would you know about this outfit?" Zack asked, teasingly plucking at the dress. "But my question is, why did you think you needed it, and why did you go get it with Genesis of all people?"

When his boyfriend went silent, Zack lightly tickled him; even as Cloud gasped in surprise, Zack echoed it as Cloud squirmed in reaction.

"He caught me going through one of your magazines," the blond confessed, a bit breathlessly.

This time the slow roll of his hips was purely deliberate as his cock began hardening again at the thought of his boyfriend looking at his porn. "And _why_ were you going through my mags?"

Cloud mumbled something, which made Zack tilt his head in confusion. "What'd you say?"

"There were _girls_ in that magazine…"

"Cloud," Zack began, his tone nearly shaking with repressed laughter, "were you _jealous_?"

"N-no!" the blond cried hastily, trying to wriggle away from the SOLDIER, but Zack wasn't having any of that; he tightened his arms around Cloud and gave his shoulder a warning nip.

"Well, maybe a little…but I don't have breasts so I needed to do _something _special for you!"

With a fond grin, Zack grabbed a hold of Cloud's chin and forced him to turn his head around so that he could kiss him. "I wasn't looking at the breasts, I was looking at the outfits! What do I need a woman for if I've got you?"

"Then why—?"

"Do you know how expensive it is to import Wutaian gay porn? It's _way_ too high! I had to borrow one of Gen's not too long ago, which I assume he came back here for."

Relieved and annoyed, Cloud sighed, wiggling again in Zack's grasp. "Well, can I take this off now then?"

Zack raised both brows. "Hey, as long as you're in it, we might as well enjoy it, right?"

Suddenly, Cloud was aware of the renewed hardness moving once more and his breath caught on the verge of his protest. "A-again?"

"Again," Zack groaned huskily, and showed him just how much he enjoyed Cloud's gift.

...

* * *

Sometime later, they eventually made it to the bed in order to rest.

Zack hugged Cloud, gently brushing sweaty blond bangs from his boyfriend's forehead. "Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"Remind me to thank Genesis later."

"Alright…"

Silence reigned as heartbeats slowly began to calm and both began settling down into slumber.

"Zack?"

Already half asleep, the SOLDIER didn't bother opening his eyes and instead made a faint nose of question. "…?"

An embarrassed cough. "Can you scoot over? I'm in a wet spot."

...

* * *

A/N: Go read xiaa's comic. It's on y! and smackjeeves (link at the top of the chapter, remove the spaces.)


End file.
